


Becoming Omega

by Rjslpets



Series: An Avenging Omega [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pack Structure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to become the Avengers Pack’s Omega?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say What? Well, maybe that's OK then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that has taken over my brain. It is unbeta'd (although I would love one). i have put no relationships in the tags, but I may add them later. I have about 3 chapters of the initial story written and several other vignettes in the same universe. I will try and update by Sunday night. 
> 
> Just a note, this pretty much only takes into consideration the first Avengers and Ironman movies. Also, Pepper and Tony are no longer together, but are still friends.

Whatever Tony had been expecting when Steve asked to meet with him, it had not been this.

“You want me to become the Avengers Pack’s omega?”

“Yes, it makes sense. No, wait,” holding up a hand to forestall the protests, Steve continued. “It _does_ make sense. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and you are the right choice. You’re already providing for the Pack. We live in the space you provided and eat food you pay for. Not to mention all the weapons and protective gear you turn out. If we brought in another omega, there would be tension over that even if we could find an omega willing to put up with it. You’re outside the military and the SHIELD chains of command which is essential for a pack omega, especially given the sensitive nature of the Avengers Pack. And, frankly, Tony, there is no one else in the pack with the temperament to become omega. Thor and Bruce are both out for obvious reasons. Clint is not stable enough and Natasha is obviously not a valid choice. We could bring an omega in, but with you already in the provider’s role and trusted, it would be a nightmare.”

Well, laid out that way, there wasn’t much sense in arguing with Steve. Tony even sympathized with the position and his rational mind had come to the same conclusions. After all, running these kinds of scenarios was one of his talents. But, he wasn’t sure he agreed with the foundational proposition as it were. “Why do we need an omega at all? They aren’t necessary to the health of a pack and we’re doing alright without one.”

Omegas were not common in modern packs, especially since most pack bounds were so loose now. Packs were the bedrock of society, allowing competing human needs to be handled within an organizing structure. People, in modern life, were members of multiple packs – at home, at school, home, etc. The ancient tradition of a single pack membership for all aspects of your life was almost gone, surviving only in special cases. People scent bounded to multiple packs and spent their lives negotiating those relationships. There were even temporary packs that formed in childhood and vanished as children grew.

It was rare for packs to have omegas in modern times, although Steve had been making noises about needing one. Tony knew he himself was an outlier since the Avengers was the first pack he had belonged to since he was a child, so his experience was unusually limited. He had never joined a friend-bond pack since he had always been out of step with his peers (going to college at 15 did that to you); and he certainly couldn’t have joined a Stark work-bond pack with his position. But still, he did see a lot of packs and mostly they didn’t have omegas, just alphas. True those were mainly family and business packs and a few social packs, not a War Pack (Steve always said it with capitals) like the Avengers.

Tony knew that the Howling Commandos had Bucky Barnes as their Omega (everyone knew that). He didn’t have a lot of knowledge of current War Packs as the military tended to be secretive about them. He knew that not all units were full Packs, but that many of the elite units were. Most Packs were loose affiliations, organizing around a common goal or social structure and most people were members of several, but War Packs…

“War Packs are different” (Tony thought “There are those caps again.”) Steve replied, “They need more stability and stronger ties and someone to link those ties to. An omega gives the pack a center and provides a counterbalance to the alpha. The Howling Commandos wouldn’t have worked as well without Bucky as a counterpoint to me. And there are advantages to being the omega – you would be integral to the pack and have the deciding voice on all pack matters, such as new members.”

Well, that was an excellent carrot to dangle thought Tony. However, becoming an omega was a major life commitment. Omegas did not socialize outside their packs. The restrictions on socialization had not eased in modern times and that was probably one of the reasons that there were so few omegas. He had known only two packs with Omegas – EHI, his biggest materials supplier, had an Omega in its C-level suite Pack. She attended high-level negotiations with a phalanx of pack members to prevent anyone from getting too close. Then there was the famous Bakker Pack that was organized around its patriarchal Omega. Ben Bakker, the Omega that Tony had met, had ruled that Pack’s Alphas; that was evident even in the limited interactions Tony had had with him when Howard had considering contracting him to the Pack when he was eleven. And “limited interactions” was the key – neither Omega generally socialized outside the Pack and they were rarely seen. Tony had only met them because of unusual circumstances. He wasn’t sure that he could manage that much restriction. He certainly wasn’t willing to give up the very few people he cared about, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy.

And the restrictions on socialization paled in comparison to the restrictions on sex. Omegas belonged to the Pack and restricted their sexual activities to the pack. The Avengers Pack was tiny, only 6 people, if you count Thor (and Tony wasn’t sure he did count). That wasn’t a whole lot of scope for someone if it was all you had. Although, Tony mused, the Avengers were an incredibly attractive Pack, so there was that. However, Thor was in a committed relationship; Tony wasn’t sure (and he didn’t think anyone else was) about Clint and Natasha’s relationship and Brucie-bear avoided anything exciting.So, not a lot of scope there.

“Well, Cap, it is nice of you to consider me, but as you know I am a man of definite appetites and I am not sure…”

“Tony,” Steve interrupted, “You haven’t had a single sexual encounter since you broke up with Pepper six months ago. I would never have asked when you were with Pepper as I know that relationship was important to you. But now, you’re available and the Pack needs the stability. Fury wants to expand and, god knows, we need to have a deeper bench, but I can’t manage the dynamics without an omega. Bruce is out of the running (Tony scoffed at that), and Thor is an alien. Clint is too wounded by what happened with Loki and Coulson. Natasha is not temperamentally suited to being an omega. She could never allow the pack to emotionally depend on her. Tony, you already provide shelter, food and gifts and each member of the team has a relationship with you, even Bruce.”

“All of that may be true Cap, but I am not really comfortable with the ramifications of this. And I have to point out that not all of those relationships are necessarily good.”

“Just think about it, Tony. I really think we need an omega from the original core team rather than bringing one in and risking the core.”

Well, Tony agreed with that. Bringing in someone from outside the core team would be a massive adjustment. The Pack had taken months to coalesce; all of them dancing around each other. In fact, it was only in the last 3 months that things had really become smooth off the battlefield. The Pack had tentatively begun to establish the rituals and rhythms that were necessary to the emotional wellbeing of the Pack members, mostly initiated by Steve as Alpha. The omega would be responsible for upholding and deepening those activities, as well as introducing new members. Tony could definitely agree with Steve that bringing in a new team member as an omega would be a nightmare and could tear the Pack apart. And he could concede that having an omega would take a burden off the younger man’s shoulders. Steve was alone in his leadership in the Avengers and was still trying to adjust to life in a new century.

On the other hand, Tony was not a free agent outside the Avengers Pack. He was still head of R&D for Stark Industries, on the boards of many businesses and that didn’t even count his charitable work. He couldn’t give up those obligations (at least, not all of them) and they took him outside the Pack a good deal. He wasn’t sure how a War Pack would deal with those competing demands. Most War Packs after all were full time military and the members were isolated by both duty and geography.

As Omega, he would be limited to the Avengers Pack; even non sexual socialization would be limited. He refused to give up Pepper or Rhodey or Happy. And what about Stark Industries and the Maria Stark Foundation? Not to mention his other charitable commitments? He pointed these out to Steve.

“I think the whole Pack understands that you would not be a traditional omega, completely isolated to the Pack. I can see you attending business meetings and, as long as there was Pack present, some of the philanthropic activities. But, Tony, let’s be honest – you _hate_ a lot of that stuff. As Omega, you could get out of most of it without any repercussions.”

Tony had agreed to think about it and to let Steve know his decision. Since Tony had never been in a pack with an omega, his knowledge of what they did for pack members was based only on popular culture and that didn’t tell him enough. Human nature being what it was, the sexual shit was what everyone talked about. Tony wasn’t clear on what he would be required to do for the pack on a daily basis. How he was supposed to provide whatever it was that Steve insisted he needed an omega to do. But research was something he was good at – now, he just needed to find some reliable sources. Steve had emphasized the War aspect of the Pack, so another War Pack seemed to be the answer and, luckily, he had a very good contact at the Airforce.

Rhodey hadn’t asked any questions although that might have been because Tony begged him not to. Surprisingly, Tony hadn’t gotten the sense that his best friend was worried at the idea of Tony becoming an omega. He mostly seemed stunned that Tony had asked him for assistance. Assistance that he provided in the shape of First Lieutenant Andrew Wasserman, apparently the omega for an entire elite flying squadron.

The First Lieutenant had been direct and clear about the process and requirements of becoming an omega during their phone call. He had given a detailed description of the omega induction process (and that was giving Tony anxiety attacks). But he had also described and stressed the importance of the on-going responsibilities of the Omega for the emotional well-being of everyone in the Pack. Tony had been prepared for the weird bonding rituals and he trusted Cap no matter what had to happened, but being responsible for the well-being of his whole team? He was the king of fucked up relationships – he couldn’t even keep a plant alive and his best relationships were with things that he had built. An omega was responsible for actual living people. True, as Cap had pointed out, Tony already did the physical stuff – providing his awesome Tower for everyone to live and footing the even more awesome food bills (seriously – the amount those people could eat!) and their very own medical bay in-house.

But physical was easy; could be provided for by spending money. The omega role required more than that and Tony had never been good at the emotional maintenance side of relationships, just ask Pepper. Leaving aside the whole can-only-have-sex with the Pack stuff, there was the physical closeness required. Even worse, and Tony knew this was all levels of fucked up, an omega allowed the Pack to care for the omega and THAT he couldn’t see himself doing. There were rituals around feeding, bathing and stuff that was all levels of vulnerable and he did not do that shit. Even for Pepper and Rhodey, he didn’t do that. But Wasserman had been clear – the Omega helped to maintain the Pack in part by allowing the Pack to take care of the Omega.

“The guys like to make sure that I’m OK after any action. They get handsy, but it’s reassuring to them and lets them relax from the tension. Also means I get best of whatever food is around. Although that is not saying much in the military. You have to set up rituals that center on care of you as the Omega and you caring for others. They let everyone relax and affirm Pack bonds. ”

It sounded like hell. But, again, Wasserman emphasized that War Packs in particular depended on that behavior to recover from actions and maintain readiness. He had even sent along military research (classified of course) about how omegas were the key to reducing stress and PTSD and allowing War Packs to remain functional long after ordinary non-Pack squadrons had to be recalled. These advantages outweighed the restrictions War Packs placed on their Omegas, even in the military.

God knows, thought Tony, the Avengers needed as much stability as they could get. The shit they dealt with kept getting weirder and the bounce-back was getting harder. The competing demands of SHIELD and the villain-of-the-week were wearing down Natasha and Clint was stuck in weird emotional state. It had become rare for Clint to even come out of the vents (he watched movies and threw popcorn from the ceiling, for fuck’s sake). Natasha had gone from calm to taciturn. As Omega, Tony could demand reduction of non-Avenger activities or, he supposed, just give them both a sense of safety and stability. The sense of calm would be a godsend to Bruce as well. Tony guessed even the Hulk would respect him as the Omega and that would mean that Bruce would feel better about being in the Tower. Big plus for the omega role there.

As for Cap and Thor – well, Thor probably didn’t care one way or the other. According to Cap, he was willing to participate in the ritual and he liked the idea of an omega. But he wasn’t human and Asgardians apparently didn’t need pack bonding. It was a nice Midgardian tradition that he was happy to partake in. And being Thor, if he was in, he was all in. As for Steve, he had been clear about what an omega meant for him.

Cap was the Alpha of the Avengers Pack and he took that responsibility with the same seriousness he seemed to bring to almost everything. He insisted on handling the majority of outside relationships, even though he hated politics. He also planned all training and bonding activities, as well as being the main strategist, and being responsible for pack management. One of the reasons Tony was considering this idea so seriously was that having an omega would make Cap’s life easier. Steve had been very clear; with Tony as Omega, Steve would have far more support. With Tony responsible for the well-being of the Pack, Steve could relinquish a significant chunk of responsibilities. And Tony knew that Steve needed a soft place to fall – somewhere he wasn’t required to be a leader and responsible.

The final check in the pro column was the unassailable position of the omega. Alright, Tony was still stinging from the initial refusal to have him in the Pack (and Fury’s manipulation of him over that). And he was constantly getting called out for things by Fury and Hill (who really didn’t like him). He realized some of that was their frustration at dealing with a civilian (and it wasn’t like they could yell at Bruce – no one yelled at Bruce). As Omega though, the Pack wouldn’t tolerate him being scolded by outsiders. In fact, given the restrictions on omega socializing, he might be able to get out of ever talking to anybody at SHIELD (now that was a plus). And Fury’s reservations about Tony paled in comparison to the WSC’s.

Then there was the future of the Pack to consider. Steve was right that they were running way too thin, especially as both Thor and Bruce tended to wander off (although Bruce might stop that if Tony was his Omega). They needed more air support and they needed more ground troops. In fact, a whole second team would be a godsend, especially in situations like last month. Being able to field a second team, or even sub out members – that would make everything easier.

Moreover, with the tension between him and the leadership of SHIELD, he could see Fury conspiring to push him out of the Pack with the introduction of new members. Tony was the best chance the Pack had to pull free from oversight. He was wealthy enough and powerful enough that SHIELD, and even the WSC, wouldn’t publicly go after him. But a new omega selected by Fury could get him kicked out of the pack without a thought. Conversely, as the Omega, he could not be removed or even threatened without causing the entire Pack to react negatively and he would have absolute veto over new Pack members – after all, the Omega had to like or at least tolerate all Pack members. Maybe he could get Rhodey to come in as War Machine? And with that thought, Tony realized he had decided to be the Omega of the Avengers Pack – god help them all.


	2. OK, We Are Going To Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony had a project, he made a list of steps in his head. The steps might not be incredibly detailed (one of them once was “make suit fly”) but they were all there in the order they needed to be...
> 
> Tony starts the process of getting ready to become the Omega of the Avengers Pack

When Tony had a project, he made a list of steps in his head. The steps might not be incredibly detailed (one of them once was “make suit fly”) but they were all there in the order they needed to be to get shit done. So he had a list for the omega stuff and it was not that complicated a list. Most of it was based on what Wasserman had told him and the research that he provided. Basically the list had the following steps on it:

  1. Tell Steve yes on the omega stuff
  2. Create a room (Wasserman told him that a pack room would be important)
  3. Tell important people about the omega stuff (Pepper, Rhodey and Happy)
  4. Talk to each member of the Pack (Wasserman’s advice again)
  5. Freak out (Tony’s own addition)
  6. Induction (because that is what Wasserman told him it was called when an omega was made)



So, not a large list and Tony got the first two items taken care of immediately. First, he phoned Steve.

“Steve, it’s Tony. I am in on the omega stuff. And note to self, must stop calling it omega stuff – sounds dumb.”

“Yes, Tony, it does but that is great…”

“I have a few conditions though.” That caused a pause in the conversation. Didn’t sound like the Alpha liked the idea of conditions, but then Steve made an encouraging noise. “I understand that I am going to be limiting my social life to the team primarily, but I won’t give up Pepper, Rhodey or Happy. I also need to remain able to continue my other responsibilities to SI and the Maria Stark Foundation. I agree to have a Pack escort but I can’t really ditch all of the meetings. I’m thinking that I will tell Pep that I can’t be available for meetings for the next 3 months and then I’ll take a Pack escort after that?” That sounded like a question and it wasn’t meant to be, dammit.

“Six months – no outside meetings. I already assumed that Ms. Potts, Col. Rhodes and Happy would continue to have access to you on a strictly platonic basis. And you will give the Pack access codes to your floor and the labs so you can’t lock yourself away.”

“What about six months with no outside meetings, but I could be video conferencing after 2 months. I wouldn’t have to leave the premises and no one could get near me.” Tony was hoping this compromise would work since it would be almost impossible for the R&D department at Stark to go over three months without his presence. “Also, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy aren’t part of that no meeting for six month deal, are they?” Dammit! Question again.

“Ok,” Steve replied slowly, “I think that video will work. I wasn’t including Pepper, Rhodey and Happy in the six month limit, but definitely not even them for 3 months. And I think you are going to have to confine interactions to the Tower for a while. But the access is non-negotiable. The Pack has to be able to get to you.”

That’s good.” Tony had already figured that he would have to set up the Pack to have access to him if necessary. The outside meeting limitation was more of a problem for Pep then him – he hated meetings. “What about fighting?”

“Give us about three weeks and it should be fine. It is what we do as a War Pack. The armor helps as it is probably safer than almost any place else and no scent escapes. Tony,” Now there was hesitation in Steve’s tone. Tony wished in a way that they were face-to-face, but Steve was in Washington for meetings and this needed to be resolved quickly. “Have you thought about the actual induction? I mean, do you have questions or concerns that you want me to answer?” Steve sounded so nervous, Tony almost started laughing.

“Nope, I’m good. Talked to an Omega in the Airforce and he filled me in. Don’t worry Cap, I trust you and the rest of the Pack. We can discuss details when you get back. I’m going to set up the Pack room on my floor –when do you want to do this?”

“I checked the Pack’s calendar and I think we are all in town on the 16th – does that work for you?”

Shit! That was only 8 days away, but at least there wouldn’t be that much suspense and Tony had never been good at waiting for anything. “No, that works. I wanna talk to everyone individually before. But I should be able to do that in the next week. I know Bruce is here and Clint. Natasha and you are coming back in three days. Do you know if Thor is around?”

“He’s out in New Mexico. But he is expecting the call and he can fly in to see you in the next few days. Do you want me to tell the Pack? And before you ask, I had already told each of them that I was planning to approach you.”

Well, Tony hadn’t known that, although it made sense. Brought up another question – “Does SHIELD know?”

“Absolutely not.” There definitely was an alpha growl in there. Tony was relieved that Steve had not discussed this outside Pack but he had trouble believing that Fury didn’t know. “This is Pack business and I made it clear as Alpha that no discussion was to occur either within or outside the Pack until you responded.”

OK – so that meant that Fury didn’t know, although he probably suspected. After all, as Steve had pointed out, Tony was the logical choice for omega. He was surprised actually that Fury hadn’t anticipated the problem and installed another candidate in the Pack. No way he wanted Tony in that position. He and Tony had a wary relationship and the Omega carried enormous weight within a Pack.

He said goodbye to Steve and planned out the rest of the day. First calls to his decorator and contractor about the Pack room. There was a lot to do in a short period of time, but the spare bedroom down the hall from his own would do. It had actually been another master suite, but had been sitting empty since he’d moved in. He called out absentmindedly to JARVIS, gave him the details of what he wanted and had him put the renovations in motion.

He knew that Pepper was in New York this week and he needed to tell her ASAP as induction affected not only their personal relationship but also his SI work – six months? She was going to be furious. Well, there was no point in putting off the inevitable.

Tony wandered into Pepper’s office suite, striding past her PA without a glance. Luckily for him, Pepper was catching up on emails and was alone in the office.

“Pep! Long time, no see!”

She looked up from her desk, impeccably clothed as always – he always appreciated her style – and gave him a narrow-eyed look, “What did you do, Tony?”

Tony checked to make sure that she was alone in the office and then closed the door. It wasn’t usual behavior for him, but this was Pack business. “Pep, I have something to tell you and you are probably not going to be happy with me when I do.”

“WHAT did you DO?”

“Well, it is more what I am going to do actually and… no wait! It is what I am not _going_ to be doing.”

“Tony” threatening

“Please stop growling at me, I hate that.”

“TONY”

“I am going to become the Omega of the Avengers Pack and Ican’tgotooutsidemeetingsfor6months.”

There was a moment of silence while Pepper untangled this sentence in her brain. “You do know that saying it really fast doesn’t mean I won’t hear it. OK, let’s discuss this one piece at a time. You are going to become the Omega of the Avengers Pack? Tony, omegas don’t move outside their packs. What about SI, us – have you told Rhodey?” She was becoming agitated.

Okay, not the best response. “Pep, listen a moment. I am not giving up you or SI. Cap and I have an agreement that I get a more expansive social network. I get you and Rhodey and Happy. I can continue to work for SI, although I need a Pack representative with me at meetings. It’s just that they don’t want any outside meetings for 6 months, which doesn’t include you guys. Although I can do video meetings at 3 months.” Tony added as an afterthought. He had been clear with Cap. He had a very small but very important group of friends and he wasn’t giving them up. And he couldn’t go six months without Pepper or Happy. He actually wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the two weeks of Pack isolation that came with induction.

Pepper was better once he had laid out the arrangement with Cap. Although, as he had predicted, she was not happy about the six month limitation as that put Tony out of reach for at least two quarters. However, Pepper agreed that it would work as the end of year stockholder meeting had just happened and there would have been no way to explained Tony’s absence at that. She also questioned him carefully on his decision process and after a little bit, Tony began to see what she was getting at.

“No, Pep. Cap didn’t threaten or pressure me. You’ve met the guy, right? And I get that this kind of irrevocable commitment isn’t like me, but it feels right. And I know that I am the last person to put in charge of emotional bonds, but Wasserman said that it is less about being good at relationships and more about taking care of people.” And then, because this was Pepper, “I’m scared to death I am going to fuck this up.”

“Actually, Tony, I think this will be good for you. And I think you’ll be good at it.” She held up a hand to stop him from talking, “No, let me finish. Tony, one of the reasons that your relationships haven’t done well, is that you are very intense. You look at someone you love and you want to solve all their problems and give them everything. It’s too much in a romantic relationship, but as a Pack Omega? It’s pretty much the job description and you have all the members to spread that intensity over. Also, it will make you feel secure, I think. No, Tony, this is a good move for you.”

Well, that was a more enthusiastic response then he had anticipated. “Ok, but, Pep, do you have any advice on the emotional side? I mean you have been my biggest relationship in years and I messed it up, so…”

“Tony, you didn’t mess it up. We’re still friends – we just didn’t work as a romantic relationship. But our relationship isn’t messed up. We have a good relationship and you are better at this than you think. You are just really wary around people, although not the Avengers now. What I think you will find most difficult isn’t caring for everyone else, it’s letting them care for you.”

Well, once again Pepper proved that she knew him better than anyone. And she continued, “My high school friend Pack had an Omega. The Pack is old and the bonds are weak. But even now, if Maggie is hurt, the Pack winds up rotating out to see her and making sure that she is fine, and we are all long past those days. If you do this, Tony, you can’t come back from a fight and hide in the workshop. You have to let the Pack have its time with you.”

Well, that was going to be an adjustment. “I’ve already agreed to give everyone codes to the workroom and everything, Pepper. It’s just hard…to let someone else, you know…”

And she did know, which was one of the many amazing things about Pepper. “I know that you like to solve all your own problems and not depend on anyone else. But, Tony, Maggie had to let us be with her, let us in back then. Otherwise, the Pack didn’t work. Just think about that, OK?” She gave him a kiss and pushed him out of the office.

OK – that went better than he had any right to expect. Tony figured that he was on a roll and went to the security office to find Happy. He caused more of a stir there (everyone was used to him barging into Pepper’s office). But Happy listened to his spiel and then responded thoughtfully, “Gonna change security if you’re Omega. I would recommend shutting off at least another floor under the living quarters and putting scent blockers on the air vents, Boss.”

Tony was getting a little confused at how calmly everyone was taking this news. He was freaking out and Happy was talking air filters, Rhodey was sending help and Pepper was giving him “Pep” talks. Was he the only one who hadn’t seen this coming? He relayed Happy’s suggestions to JARVIS and wandered down to see Bruce – something he had developed a habit of doing when he had questions he couldn’t answer or wanted to bounce off of someone.

Bruce, once he got his attention, offered him coffee (Bruce kept a coffee maker around strictly for Tony – that’s why Brucie-bear was the best), and gave him his attention. Tony stalked around the lab, randomly scribbling on the white boards, and pouring out everything that had been going on for the last few days. Sipping his tea (some godawful herbal stuff Tony shipped in from Nepal for him), he sat on his stool and peered at Tony through the glasses that Bruce thought made him look harmless.

When Tony had wound down, Bruce spoke, “So, good, you’re going to be the Omega. I think that is good.” There was a pause as Bruce took another sip, but Tony knew he wasn’t done, “From my side, you as Omega is calming. And, of course, a Pack with an Omega makes it harder for anyone to ignore or dismiss the Pack Bond.”

Tony hadn’t considered this aspect, although he could see why Bruce immediately had. Tony and Pepper had been fighting with the Army, aka Ross the Dick, about Bruce for a while now – aided by SHIELD. The fact that the Hulk was part of the Avengers Pack could be dismissed, but if the Hulk had a Pack Bond to an omega, the courts would be much more reluctant to do that. Packs with omega still fell under the older pack laws where responsibility for members fell to the omega and alpha. The bond was regarded as more profound and it was socially unacceptable to break it. That raised a question that Tony had been meaning to ask.

“What about Big Green? I know he can’t be at induction, and I want you to go last by the way. But shouldn’t we do something with him later? I was thinking just Big Green, Steve and me in the Playroom?”

The Playroom was Tony’s answer to Bruce’s reluctance to stay. It contained Hulk-sized entrances/exits and furniture, as well as Hulk toys (stuff to smash and reinforced walls to smash the stuff against). It also had a Hulk-sized snack bar with a giant screen in the wall that showed soothing nature videos; although only small animals, like chickadees and rabbits. Turns out that Hulk thought larger animals would be fun to chase and that was not conducive to calming him. Bruce had been skeptical at first, but the Playroom had become a Hulk favorite, especially the snack bar which stocked 10-lb. chocolate bars, among other things. It was also not white, which Tony insisted was how Hulk recognized it as his room.

“I don’t know about that Tony. You would have to be out of the suit.”

Tony shrugged dismissively, “Done that before. Never had a problem.” Then Tony realized that he hadn’t actually told Bruce that he sat around with Mean-and-Green after battles until he calmed down and Bruce came back. He waited for an explosion, but Bruce just sighed and pinched his nose and agreed that an introduction between Hulk and the new Omega was a good idea. He also thanked Tony for giving him the honor of going last of the Pack in the induction because Bruce was always polite, even when Tony annoyed him.

Tony left the lab with a sense of accomplishment which lasted until he got on the elevator and realized that he had to talk to Natasha.


	3. Trying to Decide to Squash the Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to talk to Natasha and some surprising information comes to light.

On the way to Natasha’s floor in the elevator, Tony gave himself a pep talk. After all, Steve had talked to the Pack before asking Tony to become the Omega so she already knew and had approved (or at least not disapproved). So he shouldn’t be nervous about asking her what she needed. Wasserman had emphasized that talking to each member of the pack about what they thought they needed from an omega was essential to an easy transition. “It establishes a bond and that works to ease everything else. You don’t want a pack member who is unsure during induction. It can go very wrong.”

So here Tony was in front of Natasha’s door about to ask the super assassin who could kill him with her thighs, what she wanted from their relationship. He felt like a dork – a very vulnerable dork. She opened the door before he had a chance to knock and looked at him with one eyebrow raised inquiringly.

“Can I come in and talk?” She stood back to let him into the living room of her suite. Tony remembered picking out the luxurious carpeting, thinking that she would appreciate the sensuous feel of the pile. The rest of the furniture in clean modern lines and rich colors had been her choice. He had _never_ been in her rooms. Deep breathe, “I agreed to become the Pack Omega and I want to know what you need from me?”

She didn’t respond right away and when he glanced at her, he thought that she was surprised. By what, he wondered, the fact that he knew enough to ask the question? He knew that she thought that he had the sensitivity of an elephant on a rampage and she wasn’t all that wrong. But when Tony decided to do something, he committed and he felt an oh-so- familiar sense of hurt that she thought so little of him.

“What do I need from you? As my Pack Omega?” Natasha clarified.

“Well,” he stumbled a bit in answering, “I’m going to be the Omega and that means that I need to make sure that your needs are met in the Pack, right?” He really disliked the note of uncertainty in his voice, but Natasha always threw him off and, alright, he was frightened of her. She had come into his life and lied to him and physically assaulted him (even if it was helpful) at a time when he was already wary of betrayal. He had never become comfortable with her. Why was she asking him questions like this, he thought, becoming annoyed.

“It is true that the Pack Omega would want that. But the Omega would only do that for someone the Omega wanted in the Pack.” Natasha pointed out emphasizing the title.

“You think I would refuse to accept you into the Pack? You think I would…I don’t even know what to do with that. Why would you think? I, no, I have nothing.” Tony was flummoxed. Whatever he had expected from this little chat, it wasn’t this.

“It isn’t that odd, Stark. The Omega decides who is Pack and you are not comfortable with me. You don’t trust me and that disqualifies me from the Pack.” She was so cold about it that Tony started to think she didn’t care. Tony had thought that Natasha was pleased with the Avengers Pack. No, he corrected himself as he stared at her; she definitely liked being in the Pack, the opportunities that it offered her to choose where and when to fight; to have actions that, as she put it, balanced the red in her ledger. So she must not want to lose it. So, why was she saying this? A pre-emptive strike? – which he should recognize as he generally went with that strategy as well.

Tony stared at her, at a loss for what to say. Natasha was right – he didn’t trust her and that was a problem. But, well, he did trust her in battle and he trusted her with the well-being of the Pack and its members.  Actually, he trusted her with himself in battle situations. It was the rest of the time that was the problem. He always had the feeling that she was one moment away from eliminating him because he was an annoyance; that her opinion of him was so low that she didn’t feel any need to resist swatting him like a fly. But why would she have come into the Pack at all then? She must have known that Steve would require an Omega since she was familiar with War Packs. And that the only logical choice would be…

“You thought Clint would become the Omega.” Realization hit him, “You _and_ Fury must have planned that he would become Omega and that would secure your place in the Pack as well as SHIELD’s hold…” But then Loki had happened and Clint had become too damaged – no wonder Fury was pushing to expand the Pack. But that left him and Natasha standing here 6 days before his induction and he really hadn’t _ever_ thought that she wouldn’t be Pack.

“Natasha,” he paused to gather his thoughts and decided to go with the truth (which was a fairly radical strategy for him), “I trust you in battle and with the Pack. But you never liked me and nothing has happened to change that. ( _Ironman, yes, Tony Stark, no_ his mind recalled) Forgive me for not being relaxed or trusting around someone who clearly doesn’t like me. But I never, ever considered not having you in the Pack and I never thought that it would be a problem at the induction.” which was both true and odd now that it had been pointed out.

Natasha was watching him with one of those expressions on her face, as if she couldn’t decide if he was worth killing or if she should just let him wend on his silly way. “That face, right there – that is the problem!” Tony snapped. “Could you stop looking at me like I’m a bug and you are trying to decide if squashing me is worth getting your shoe dirty?” A voice in his head, that sounded a lot like Pepper, pointed out that this was not a tone that would contribute to resolving the problem.

There was a long pause.

“I want to feel that I am not caged, not constrained.”

Ok, what? Tony stared at her a moment and then realized that this was the answer to his original question. “So as the Omega, you want me to protect your freedom? To give you cover when you need it. With SHIELD or the Avengers?” As Omega, Tony could cover her if she needed to refuse a mission; he, with his position, backed by his wealth, could give her the freedom to refuse. She had probably never had that before. She was, Tony realized, trying to be open with him, or as open as the former assassin could manage.

“Both.” Her eyes flicked away from the steady look they had maintained on his face and then back again, a definite tell. He could tell that she was surprised that he understood the issue.

“You got it. God knows, I love telling Steve to fuck off and telling Fury is even better. So, you OK with me being Omega instead of Clint?”

She nodded.

“OK. Is Clint OK with me being Omega instead of Clint? I haven’t spoken to him yet and I didn’t know he was planning on asking.”

She considered him again and, he was probably fooling himself, but he thought there was a hint of surprise there and maybe some respect. “He can’t handle being an omega now and he knows it. He needs you to make him special – show that he is worthy of being an Avenger. I am being honest with you because you are going to be the Omega and I…” there was a pause, “have to trust you to help him.”

And that grated on her, Tony could see.  But she was right – she had to trust him to help all of them or the Pack would fail. In his research, and Wasserman again, he had found out what could happen when Packs fail because of problems around the omega role. The Omega and the Alpha could not work together or the Omega wanted a relationship outside of Pack bonds, or the Omega lost the trust in the Pack or the Alpha pushed – there were a hundred ways for it all to go wrong. And Tony once again panicked internally that he was going to take such a crucial role. But slamming forward through a problem was his trademark, so he nodded at Natasha and went to find Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting distracted from the main story with drabbles that take place in this world. i think there will be another 3 chapters here, but I may add some other stories and link them as a collection.


	4. Oh No! Not Touchy-Feely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony "talks" to Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! But this one is really short as Clint really does not want to discuss feelings.

The archer was on the range that Tony had built into one of the basement areas of the Tower. Tony acknowledged his feeling of satisfaction, including the note of possessiveness in it, that Clint preferred the range Tony had built to any other. Such an omega thing to feel, he thought to himself. Still, it was the _best_ range; Tony had gone all out to create something that could provide a real challenge. The range could provide varying terrain and was multi-storied so that Clint could practice his perching skills. There were drone and still targets and even some distractions that JARVIS could produce randomly to increase the difficulty.

Clint was working with some new arrows (“Which I made him.” Tony thought smugly, “God, I am _such_ an Omega.”). He was at one end of the room and sighting on a drone on the other end. Tony waited for a pause in the draw and release action.

“Hey, Merida! Can we talk?”

 Clint glanced over, sighed and put the bow down. “You’re here to talk about the omega stuff, aren’t you? Nat told me that you’d be down to talk to me.”

Tony followed his gaze down the range. “The arrows working? I made some adjustments to them based on the issue with the wind you had in Nevada, but I might have overcompensated…?”

“No, they’re great. Much quicker and the weight is better.” After a short pause, he resumed, “Stark, I don’t mind you being Omega and I don’t want the role. It might have been different another time. Although, I never thought I would really be right as an omega, you know?  I can’t see being that close to people, even Pack.” He trailed off.

“Natasha said that you want me to value you and to assure you of your importance to the Pack, or some crap like that. I don’t know why – you’re the one we rely on for intel and backup, so that makes you indispensable.”

They both stood in silence for a little while. Then Tony spoke abruptly, “I want you to be first at the induction. It’s going to be hard and I want you first.” 

When he and Wasserman had discussed the induction ceremony, Wasserman had emphasized that the order that Pack members participated was very significant and omega choice. The first pack member was responsible for setting the mood and pace of the induction. Tony couldn’t think of a better way to signal his trust in who Clint was then to have him do it. “You’re the scout and, well…”

There was another silence although this one was more thoughtful. “I worry about Nat you know.  I was responsible for bringing her in and I was the one she trusted.” Clint commented. Then he turned to look full on at Tony and said, “She never lets her guard down. The Red Room, it really messed her up. I think having an omega would give her something to relax around. The Omega could…”

“have her back?” Tony finished his sentence, “I told her that I would do that for her – she makes the decision and I back her against SHIELD, the Pack, anyone. And I always win.”

“Yeah, you’ll be a good Omega, Tony.” And they both went back to discussing arrows and targets, totally relieved that all the touchy-feely stuff was finished.


	5. We Can Discuss This Like Adults, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK - time for Tony and Steve to have a discussion. A serious discussion with no snark, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early as I will be out of town on Sunday and I am determined to keep to a posting schedule. I am also changing the warnings since I realize that this chapter is not really gen. It isn't smut (which I don't think I am good at writing), but there is some frank discussion.
> 
> I also want to point out that there is discussion of using a substance to make someone compliant but there is no non-con, but I know some people might find the whole discussion triggering, so I am warning

Tony wandered around the penthouse, flitting from the living room into the bedroom. The conversation with Steve was the last of Tony’s self-appointed check ins with the Pack. He had just sent Thor back to Jane only about 2 hours ago. That had definitely been the easiest and strangest of the talks; Thor had as little understanding of an omega role as Tony. He had assured his “most noble friend Anthony” that he would make an excellent Omega and had the god’s full support. As he was about to launch himself (luckily from the roof and not through another of Tony’s windows) Thor had said, “Perhaps, friend Anthony, your assumption of this role will ease the duties on our most noble leader. Well do I know the stress of leadership and, if you can ease his burdens, it would be well done.”

Tony checked the meal that was waiting in the galley kitchen and the place settings on the small island. Then he checked the time. “Clam down.” He told himself, “It’s just dinner with Cap, not a big deal. Just going to ask my Alpha what he wants from his relationship with me – why worry?” Ok – the pep talk was definitely not working – maybe, he should call Pepper? No, this was part of being Omega and he was going to do this himself. He was going to talk to Steve Rogers without being snarky and find out what the Alpha needed from him and they were going to discuss the induction like adults. They were!

Luckily, from the point of view of Tony’s composure, JARVIS announced that Alpha Rogers was heading up in the elevator. Tony, noting in the back of his mind the honorific that his AI had chosen for the evening, turned to face the doors.

Steve had arrived back from Washington, DC this morning, partly in response to the invitation from Tony to meet and talk about Pack matters – code for a discussion about Steve’s suggestion that Tony become the Omega for the Avengers Pack. Steve was apprehensive about the meal and the discussion. The other Pack members had told him about how Tony had approached each of them to discuss what they wanted and needed from their Omega. Steve had felt a strong sense of possessive pride as he listened to the evidence that Tony was, in fact, an excellent Omega – already considering the needs of the Pack.

The relationship between the two of them had always been difficult. Not only had it started badly, under the influence of that scepter, but it had not gotten much better. Tony challenged the super soldier at every turn, as well as behaving with callous disregard for his own well-being and over-riding concern for the rest of the Pack. Although Tony would be shocked to know this, the contentious nature of their relationship was one of the factors Steve counted in favor of Tony becoming Omega. An omega occupied an equal position to the alpha in a pack and should never defer to the alpha on pack matters. Tony’s challenging attitude was, for Steve, a blinking neon sign of a potential omega.

He knew that Fury had planned for Clint to take on the role, but Steve knew that Clint would never have worked. Clint was too obedient in response to Steve’s personality. Like all Alphas, Steve was strong, calm, assertive and stubborn. Clint responded by obeying commands and wisecracking while he did it. He didn’t question and he retreated in the face of Steve’s anger.

Tony, like any good Omega, took that same alpha personality as a personal challenge. Steve needed that to force him to consider other perspectives. And Tony needed Steve to force him to consider the costs of an action, especially to himself.  The perfect push-pull of the Alpha/Omega relationship which Steve missed passionately. Leading as sole Alpha in a War Band was too lonely and stressful, he needed the Omega.

No, Steve wasn’t worried about Tony as Omega, he was worried about their relationship as Alpha Steve and Omega Tony. He needed his Omega to challenge him – that was true. But he desperately needed Tony to support and care for him as well. Steve was not an idiot; he knew he was still grieving for everything he had lost and felt rootless, other than the Avengers Pack, in this time and place. The structure of the Pack had helped, but the stress of being the Alpha was almost overwhelming. Without an Omega to assist, Steve was racing to keep and strengthen the Bonds. But there was no one to support him, as Bucky had. And that was heart of the problem, Steve knew what it was to have a War Pack with an Omega and he missed it so intensely that he woke up crying from the lack of the Omega Bond.

This invitation from Tony for dinner had to be a new beginning for the two of them. Steve recognized that he tended to become severe when    confronted with Tony’s snarky chatter although he knew that was a defensive measure. He also recognized that he protected himself from Tony by projecting disapproval (“The Captain Is Disappointed In You” look as Tony phrased it) and he needed to get past that, at least for this conversation. He needed to find and build on the ease and trust that they had when they fought together against an enemy. He believed firmly that Tony would make an excellent omega; that, in fact, he already occupied a place at the center of the Pack – now, he needed to get them to a productive relationship as co-leaders of the Avengers Pack.

When he exited the elevator, he was hit immediately with a delicious smell, “Is that beef stew?”

Tony smiled, pleased, and replied, “I thought you might appreciate an old-fashioned filling meal.  There’s beef stew with fresh bread and pie for dessert.”

Steve felt himself begin to tense and wonder if Tony was teasing him about his “old-fashioned” approach to life. But then he caught himself, and really looked at Tony. Made himself recognize that Tony was probably trying to make him comfortable for a difficult conversation. “Thanks Tony. It will be nice to have something I recognize for dinner and have it in decent portions. The group in DC kept taking me to places that served “small plates” and “tapas.” I felt like I had to order the entire menu to actually get something to eat.”

He was rewarded by seeing Tony’s genuine smile in response and welcomed the sense of warmth that the idea of his Pack Omega seeing to his comfort brought him. True Tony wasn’t an omega yet, but his instincts were anticipating a little bit. They settled at the table, Tony serving them both from the stove. The food was excellent and Tony had provided beer for Steve (the billionaire preferred wine with meals and beer with car repair). They casually discussed Pack matters, such as new exercise routines and whether Clint had found all the hiding places that Tony had built into the vent system.

When they had finished (and the beef stew had tasted better than it smelled), Steve suggested that they move over to the large comfortable sectional. It faced the windows and Steve figured that Tony would find the conversation easier if they weren’t actually looking at each other. Certainly he would.

“How much do you know about the induction ceremony?” Steve asked. He knew that Tony had been speaking to an Omega, but induction traditions could vary considerably and, for all Steve knew, they had changed over the last 70 years. Not that it mattered, the form of the ceremony was the Alpha’s prerogative and the participants and their order were the Omega’s.

“Wasserman, the Omega I was talking to, told me the parameters of the ceremony. But he said that I needed to talk about the details with you. He did tell me about the scenting which kind of freaks me out.” That was an understatement. Tony couldn’t figure out how he was going to be passive through the aggressive scent marking that Wasserman described. It was just so wrong on so many levels to allow not just one person, but an entire pack to coat you in their pheromones and not respond at all.

“Yeah, I know that it sounds invasive, but – did Wasserman explain about the Alpha pheromones?”

“No, well, he did say that your pheromones would start to change a few days before induction, So, I guess in the next few days?”

“Actually, the changes are already starting – the dinner sped things along. Anyway, I’ll be able to keep you calm – more than calm actually. I’ll mouth your neck glands and it should help you keep quiet and passive. Bucky said that it was like being partially asleep and removed from the action.”

“So the Omega gets roufeed to go through with the ceremony?” Tony paused and reconsidered the slang he had just used. “I mean I’m drugged into submission?” There that was better.

“No!” Cap looked stunned at the thought, “No, the Omega is always in control. That’s why it is so essential that the Omega chose the participants – the presence of someone you don’t like would send you feral. All I can do is help you remain calm and non-reactive as long as you want to be calm and non-reactive.”

Suddenly, Natasha’s concerns took on a new light and Tony called out, “J., make a note that I need to spend more time with Natasha before induction. Okay,” turning back to Cap, “You’ll keep me calm and that will get me through the scenting. Wasserman said that the first bite follows the scenting, but that you are in charge of what actually happens?” There was an uncertain note; that lack of control was not making Tony comfortable.

Steve considered his response, tamping down on the instinctive response to calm him – Tony wasn’t Omega yet. “Traditionally, the induction covers two phases. The first part, the scenting, melds the Omega and Pack scents. It will cause your glands to swell and get ready for marking. It also marks you as Omega for the Pack. You’ve met an Omega?” Tony nodded. “Then you know that there is no way to ever mistake an Omega for anything other than an Omega. That’s because the Omega has an overwhelming Pack scent – a mix of all the members of the Pack and omega pheromones.  It’s simultaneously attractive to Pack and potential Pack and offensive to non-Pack. The first bite is all about society.”

“Well, I’ve only met two omegas; only one of which I was close enough to scent – and that was when I was still underage, so the scent thing didn’t stand out to me. But that does make sense. Do I need to have all my clothes and stuff washed before induction? Because all my stuff will smell like old me, not Omega me.”

“No, omega glands pump out scent. By the time the two weeks of Pack seclusion ends, the entire penthouse will smell of omega. It will eventually permeate all the living quarters. That’s why Happy suggested changing the ventilation system. That’s part of the relationship with the Pack, a kind of constant awareness that you’re around.” Steve actually felt his shoulders start to relax at the thought of being able to live in omega scent again. “The second bite is about the Pack. It seals the Omega to the Pack and separates him from the rest of the world. That bite is accompanied by penetration.” Steve knew that the physical act of penetration could be as concrete or symbolic as an Alpha wanted. Apparently, some modern Packs would accept the Alpha putting a thumb in the mouth of the Omega. “As you are so fond of saying, Tony, I am a traditional guy…”

“So full penetration then? And can I say that you are one of the most committed blushers I have ever met? Sorry, no snark – I told myself ‘no snark.’ I know it isn’t helpful. OK – I’m not inexperienced with anal sex, so ok.”

There was another long silence.

“I have to say, the restrictions on omegas still seem really extreme to me. I mean, I know that Packs are possessive of their Omegas, but why?” Tony attempted to get the conversation going again, although watching Steve go for the gold in blushing was really amusing (and cute – where had that come from?).

Steve thought for a moment about how to explain the relationship between the Pack and its Omega. Tony had once told him that the Avengers Pack was the only pack that he had ever belonged to – he had never experienced the common bonds that form and reform during childhood and adolescence between friends. Tony had been totally unprepared for the intense peer bonds he had encountered in a war pack. “Omegas only emerge in permanent packs, Tony. Their presence causes the most profound Bonds. I am not sure how to explain to you the way that the Pack will change its attitude to you. You will be center of our emotional lives and we are talking about 5 pretty disconnected personalities here. The seclusion, what you call possessiveness, is just a measure of how valuable the Omega is to the Pack. _We_ need you too much to lose your attention to outsiders.”

There was a moment of silence and they both stared out the huge windows at the cityscape. Tony was considering everything that Steve had said and wondering if he could do this. He remembered Pepper telling him how his intensity would work as Omega. “Steve, I know that you told me that I was the provider for the Pack and that is one of the reasons you knew I should be Omega, but there must be something else? You’re the Alpha, there must be something that you need from me and I can’t figure out what it is?”

Now they were entering into the most awkward part of this discussion and Steve hoped that it wouldn’t end with Tony running screaming from the room. “Generally, the Omega is the Alpha’s main relationship. My relationship with Bucky only changed slightly, since we were already so close when he became Omega, but with you…” he trailed off, not really sure how to continue.

“So,” Tony started slowly, “we would have a sexual relationship, cause I can see that?” He pretty much knew that was coming; Wasserman had not minced words about the need for a good relationship between the Omega and the Alpha. “I guess, it’s the rest of it that I find hard to envision. We are always fighting with each other, unless we’re fighting someone else. I don’t know how to be other than I am and that just seems to piss you off. Like you hate that I call you nicknames, but that’s what I do.”

Well, the casualness with the sexual relationship was unexpected. Steve had thought that would be a sticking point. “I do get that the nickname thing is a sign of affection, Tony. I mean, after watching you with Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce, I would have to be an idiot not to realize that. I am not fond of Capiscle, but I like it when you call me Cap.” That was quite an admission for Steve since he had been bitching about the nicknames for months. “As for the arguing, that was one of the reasons that I knew you would be a great Omega.”

“Well, wasn’t expecting that.” replied Tony.

“Omegas are not passive. They need to be able to stand up for the Pack and its members if necessary. I admit that I get frustrated when we fight and I still will after induction. But that is often inherent in the Alpha-Omega bond. Bucky’s favorite name for me was ‘little punk’. As long as we keep communicating and the rest of the relationship is good, it should work.”

“So you want me to fuck you _and_ fight with you? Wait!” Tony threw his hands up to stop Steve from responding, “That didn’t come out right. There must be something that I’m missing here.” There was a pause. “OK, I…this is related to what Natasha wanted from me, right? She wanted me to have her back. I asked her against who and the answer was everyone. So, the fact that I am willing to go toe to toe with you is something that you value. Huh, flipping our relationship.”

“So, um, after the second bite and you fuck me, what happens?” Tony winced at how crude that sounded and noticed that Cap did the same thing (as well as blushed – so cute. Where _was_ that coming from? Some proto-omega part of his brain?).

“The Pack will want to become familiar with you. Bucky complained that he was passed around like a party favor at induction. But there are a lot fewer Avengers, so you probably won’t get moved around as much.”

“And I don’t actively participate?”

“And you don’t talk.” Both of them contemplated the possibility of a mute and passive Tony Stark.

“Those pheromones better be powerful stuff Cap or this is not going to work.”

“You’ll be fine Tony.”

“If you say so.” Another pause, this one more contemplative, “At least this dinner has proved that we can have dinner and not argue with each other. I have some thoughts on team activities, if you want to hear them?” Again, a note of uncertainty entered Tony’s voice.

“Tony, it is your prerogative as Omega to decide what will strengthen Pack Bonds. Honestly, I’ll be grateful for any ideas you have. The Howling Commandos were in a war and nothing strengthens bonds like being shot at. But I would rather not rely on that for the Avengers.”

They spent another hour chatting about the Pack and possible bonding activities and Tony went to bed that night far more confident about his future as Omega. Steve slept peacefully in his bed, dreaming of nothing significant.


	6. Not Enough Prey in Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Induction
> 
> He was outside the door now; he could smell the Pack inside although they were silent waiting for him. Remembering yoga with Bruce, he took some deep breaths and slowly released them until he found his calm and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to warn again here that there is a mention of Tony being in a drugged state to keep him calm. Everything is consensual, but if that it is a trigger, don't read this chapter.

“Deep breath”.” Tony ordered as he looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He was clean (inside and out thanks to the fasting regime) and 5 minutes out from the induction. The rest of the Pack was waiting in the room down the hall for him to come. He had been feeling lightheaded all day from the lack of food and drink. According to tradition (and Captain America was a fucking traditionalist) for the next two weeks, everything he ate or drank would come from the Pack. At least they didn’t have to go out and hunt – modern tradition allowed the use of take out. Otherwise, they would have had to leave Pack territory to complete the induction. For a moment, Tony’s mind wandered wondering if there was enough game in Central Park…

He shook his head and concentrated on drying off.  It was odd to not smell any scents on his body other than his own – no colognes or other perfumed products. Weirder still to consider that this is the last time he would smell this way. He glanced at the large mirror, tracing the invisible lines of his scent glands. After induction, he would have the deep blue markings of a full omega running across his wrists and down the back of his neck. The scent guards that everyone wore out in public would no longer be necessary. Omegas did not, could not disguise their scents – of course, they didn’t spend much time in public either.

He ran over the induction ceremony in his mind. It didn’t have any words, just the ritual marking, followed by first bite to the neck glands on the right side of the neck and then second marking, followed by second bite on the left side.  He had told Steve the order of the Pack, as was his right as Omega. So Clint would go first; then Thor because as a non-human he didn’t really have full marking ability although he assured them he could participate enough.  Then Natasha would go and that would not be easy for her or Tony, although they had been trying to establish a level of comfort in their relationship over the last week. Then Bruce would end the beta marking – an honor given to him as Tony’s closest Pack mate. Steve would be last as Alpha so that his scent would overlay everyone else’s and make clear the Pack’s claim.

He picked up a short robe and put it on and walked down the hall. The hardest part of this ceremony would be not falling back on his usual cockiness, thought Tony. He was used to swagger and snark as weapons, but induction demanded a seriousness and vulnerability that was an immense effort for him. Worse still was that it required that he _not_ speak for the entire ceremony. This was the essence of the Omega’s role – to be open to the Pack and provide what _they_ needed, even when it was risky for himself. Or especially when it was risky for himself, Tony corrected. He had spent hours in the workshop contemplating this ceremony while working on cars – the smell of grease and oil reassuring him.

He was outside the door now; he could smell the Pack inside although they were silent waiting for him. Remembering yoga with Bruce, he took some deep breaths and slowly released them until he found his calm and opened the door.

They were in the Pack room that Tony had designed. It was a large room that had been a featureless bedroom with attached bathroom. Now it was basically a large nest, covered with pillows and comfortable fabrics. There was a small kitchenette in the corner with a wet bar, although it didn’t currently hold any alcohol. The bathroom had received an enlarged Jacuzzi and massive walk-in shower to accommodate future Pack bonding sessions. The location, in Tony’s penthouse, was deliberate – eventually his scent would permeate the space, enforcing the stability of the Pack. It was also the floor farthest from any non-Pack tower residents. With the new ventilation system, there was no possibility of the Omega’s scent leaking out of Pack quarters (Tony had tested it).

They stood as he entered; all dressed in loose tops and bottoms with no scent guards on their wrists or necks. He walked into the middle of the room and dropped the robe, baring himself to the Pack. There was a long moment when everything was frozen and he was on the verge of panic. Then Steve was against his back, asserting his claim as Alpha. Steve’s tongue licked across his neck’s scent glands and Tony felt an immediate warm sensation. He hoped that Steve was right and that the chemical in the Alpha’s saliva would keep him quiet and passive during the ceremony. Induction required that the Omega overcome the natural instincts of pack relations and remain open to the Pack, neither responding to challenges nor asserting authority. After a few minutes, maybe 5 or 10, Tony started to collapse backwards against Steve as lethargy swept over him. “That is good stuff.” He thought dreamily.

He saw Clint approach, with an eye on the Alpha for signs that the archer was not over-reaching. Presumably, Steve had indicated his agreement, because Clint placed his hands, scent glands gleaming, on Tony’s face, swept them up through his hair to the back of his head, then down his neck and back, to his feet.  The archer repeated the motion up Tony’s legs in the front, across his genitals and stomach, chest (Tony vaguely wondered if the arc reactor could hold a scent) and then over his face. The scent of Clint was everywhere with the strong scent of Steve still dominating. Tony was grateful to whatever was in Steve’s saliva as this kind of scent marking normally only took place between parents and young children; it was a mark of possession and his instincts should be to reject. But in his present state, he could accept the need to respond and then ignore it. He realized that Steve had been right – he could tell that he could throw off the calm if he wanted to, but he didn’t.

Thor was next. He did not have the scent glands, but the oils of his skin held his scent well enough for this. Tony, sandwiched between Steve and Thor, felt vulnerable and small. If it hadn’t been for the bonding agent, he would probably have panicked at his position caught between Thor’s enormous hands and Steve’s, with Clint’s scent still strong. But as it was, he simply moved passively with the movements of the Pack, as Natasha followed Thor.

Tony had chosen the order carefully; Clint first to emphasize his value to Tony and, by extension, to the Pack, then Thor so that his light scent would still be distinctive to Tony.  Natasha was third – the middle position and Tony was careful, even in his drugged state, to catch her eye and smile as she slid her hands over his body. He wanted to make sure that she knew, in that moment, that he recognized and trusted her. Her scent curled against his senses, a spicy counterpoint to the male scents of the rest of the Pack.

Bruce was the last of the Pack and he held that position as Tony’s closest friend, as well as oldest, in the Pack. Tony dropped his head to rest it on Bruce’s chest as he was scented. This scent he knew well, had smelled it on his skin as he dropped off to sleep after a long stretch doing science with his friend. The entire Pack’s scents were smeared into his skin now, wrapping him in a fog of scent. Each one of them had covered his skin in their scent, pulled their oils through his hair; each layer adding to the heady scents in his nostrils, causing his own scent glands to become prominent.

Then, when Bruce had stepped back, Steve moved from his place behind Tony. A last lick at the glands left Tony dazed and pliant as Steve marked him. This was more thorough then the others; the Alpha moved his hands slowly and carefully, ensuring that no part of Tony was not covered with his distinctive scent. Tony had always had a mixed reaction to Steve’s scent; partly comfort of knowing the Alpha was near and partly an almost irresistible urge to somehow push back (or maybe give back?). As Steve moved his large hands over Tony’s body, Tony felt his own glands become distended and hot, a remote ache that his drugged mind barely registered over the warmth of his Alpha’s touch.

As Steve finished his scenting, and moved back behind Tony, the other Pack members moved forward. They took hold of his limbs, holding him still against them. Tony, drowning in the overwhelming scents of _Pack_ and _Alpha_ , barely registered the change in position. Steve moved behind, up against his back, pushed Tony’s head forward and bit the swollen glands on the right side of Tony’s neck.

It _hurt_ , a lot.  Later, Tony would be grateful for the relaxant in the alpha saliva.  Without it, Tony was sure that he would have made some kind of protest and disrupted the induction. But, drugged by the Alpha, Tony was able to stay pliant even through the pain. He might have made a slight movement in the Pack’s hands, not enough to disrupt the ritual. While his fogged mind was processing the pain, Steve reached down and began to prepare Tony for penetration ( _fucking_ the part of his mind not drugged out supplied). The Pack was also doing its part to distract Tony. Now that the scenting was over, they were familiarizing themselves with his body. True to what he had been told, Tony himself had no reaction to the touching – probably also the chemical. _I must find a way to get some of that for testing…_ the thought floated vaguely in his mind.

Steve, not surprisingly, was a traditional Alpha.  Tony would always remember the discussion of how penetration would occur as one of the funniest (and most adorable) conversations he had ever had with Steve. Wasserman had said that the physical act of penetration could be as concrete or symbolic as an Alpha wanted. War Packs, and Packs that contained Captain America, however, required a complete act – so anal penetration it was. Tony had to give it to Steve – he had gotten through the discussion with a serious mien as if they were discussing battle strategy.  However, blushing was not a controllable response, and Steve had begun to resemble a tomato as the discussion went on.

Now, it didn’t seem as funny. But whatever Steve was pumping out with each lick at Tony’s neck was still working. He was aware but it was like a heavy blanket was laid over his reactions. He could perceive in a distant kind of way how he might react, but could not muster the energy to actually act. In fact, he thought foggily, it was a good thing that Steve was in charge since Tony doubted he would have noticed if Steve had forgotten to do any prep at all. Of course, he knew that the super soldier would never be so reckless and his trust in Steve allowed him to sink deep into the sheltering haze the Alpha chemical provided.

Steve was back behind him now and the Pack was bracing him, helping to keep his legs open. He could see Bruce at his head and feel Steve running reassuring hands over his back. Knowing what was about to happen, Tony gave in fully to the relaxing agent as Steve’s cock entered him. At the same time, Steve bit his left neck gland. The pain shot through Tony, combined with the feel of Steve climaxing inside of him, it was almost enough to push him to react. But Steve’s mouth soothed the gland and Tony was able to reclaim his calm and sink back into his passive state, hanging in his Pack’s arms.

When Tony recovered enough to pay attention to his surroundings, he was settled in Bruce’s lap with his head being caressed by Natasha. There followed a long period, Tony was never sure how long, when the Pack moved him around, allowing each member time with him. He recalled Steve’s comment about Bucky feeling like he was a party favor. He could sympathize as every time he took stock of his surroundings, he was being held by someone else. As Wasserman had advised him, there was no sexual contact so Tony found it easy to remain passive and simply enjoy the attention. Periodically, Steve would mouth his neck glands, sending him back into the haze.

Certain moments stood out to him: that each of the Pack (except Steve) licked at his wrists. He realized that they tasted his Omega scent as it came in. Always Steve was near enough to touch him, and only Steve touched his neck. Natasha and Bruce rubbing his feet as Thor rocked him, humming incredibly softly for such a giant of a man; Water and food were offered to him, held to his lips for him to take. He was careful to accept at least a taste of everything offered; he didn’t want to risk any of the Pack feeling rejected. The water he gulped as he was parched from the day of fasting and the activity of induction.

As his glands turned blue and his body became awash in the chemicals unique to omegas, he could actually detect their emotional states. He scented Natasha’s apprehension and then pride when he accepted something that seemed to be chocolate from her hands; he licked at her fingers in thanks and scented her startle and then become joyous. He smelled Clint’s underlying emotional instability and reach for him to soothe it as Clint cradled him. Bruce’s underlying anger was like a hot sauce on his friendship and love (yes, that was love) for Tony. Thor was a sizzling smell, not steady, but energizing, like the lightening that he commanded. And Steve – Tony could practically taste the triumph on the Alpha as he watched the Omega he had chosen claim his proper place in the Pack. And Tony, the last thought Tony had was that induction had changed him profoundly and that he was not sure how he would handle that.


	7. What Are You Planning, Tony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there is the next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to put this as the last chapter in this story. I have 3 other stories in this universe: Operation: Annoy Fury; The Omega Problem and one set post CA:WS. 
> 
> I am going to post a separate short story about the introduction of the Tony as Omega to the Hulk.

Tony woke up in a bed full of his Pack. At first, he was only aware that he was warm and the weight of all the other bodies in the bed. He congratulated himself on buying a bed large enough for the Pack – although that wasn’t his plan when he bought it. He identified Thor lying underneath his head, Steve against his back; Bruce in front of him and Natasha between them. Clint was curled on the foot of the bed and Tony reminded himself to talk to him soon to reassure him about his place in the Pack (because he is the Omega now and isn’t that mind blowing). He sniffed tentatively and, yes, he could tell how everyone was feeling; mostly it was sleepy and contented, but that was definite smug from Steve.

Tony was very comfortable but his bladder was not, so he started to move and was blindsided by pain in his neck glands. Even as he let out a muffled noise, he felt Steve’s tongue and that familiar feeling of lassitude swept over him. He managed to stutter out that he needed to go to the bathroom before he completely lost control of his limbs. Steve laughed and maneuvered him easily up and out of the bed and into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he stood at the sink and examined the blue of the scent glands at his wrists as he washed his hands. Once his neck healed, he knew that he would have two deep blue glands on either side of his neck to mark his status as Avenger Pack Omega; right now they were still red and swollen. He thought that his scent seemed different, although it was hard to tell as the Pack’s scents were still layered on him from the induction.  At that point he caught sight of Steve in the mirror standing behind him. “Right, no alone time for the Omega.” Tony said.

“Not for a couple of days. But we would react badly to you leaving the penthouse for the next two weeks.” In response to a huff from Tony, “We did discuss this.”

“Not a problem, Cap. I stocked up on projects up here to keep myself occupied. Speaking of breakfast?”

“The Pack got up when you did and they’ve probably prepared something for you by now in the Pack Room. They have been planning this for a while.”

As he spoke, Steve leaned over and licked the bites at the back of Tony’s neck again.  The lassitude spread over him and Steve’s arms kept him from falling.  “Is this going to be an on-going thing – the drugging me into compliance by licking thing? Because it’s kinky and a little creepy.”

Steve blushed but answered readily enough, “I certainly won’t be doing it as much – but bond bites are very painful and this takes the edge off for the next couple of days. Also, the effect should be a lot less intense once that happens. Although, I have to say Bucky was not as responsive to it as you seem to be. I think you might react less when you have some food in you. Now that you’re Omega, we’ll make sure that you eat more.”

“Getting bossy there, Cap.”

Steve laughed and swung Tony into a bridal carry which Tony would have objected to if his limbs would cooperate. Rather than stopping back at the bed (now empty of the Pack), Steve headed to the Pack Room where breakfast was set up. As they came through the door, Tony noted where everyone was and asked Steve to drop him on the couch next to Clint. Still uncoordinated, he slid over until his head was resting on Clint’s shoulder.

“Anyone who brings me coffee is my favorite for the day.” He announced dramatically. To his surprise, Natasha was the one who brought over a mug and a plate of breakfast foods. He smiled at her to indicate his acceptance of her offering, but looked to Clint to feed him, as was traditional. The Pack would provide food for the Omega throughout the two weeks of seclusion, but Tony was hopeful that he would be allowed to feed himself after the customary three days of hand-feeding.  However, given Steve’s traditional bent, and his constant harping on Tony’s lack of care for food and sleep, Tony was prepared to believe that Steve would enforce that aspect of the tradition as long as possible.

Clint smiled at him and offered him a bite of muffin while sniffing at the healing glands on Tony’s neck.  Natasha, apparently pleased by his acceptance of her coffee, settled herself to the other side to allow the rest of the Pack to do something for Tony. Bruce bent over the back of the couch to place a glass of what turned out to be orange juice to Tony’s lips. “You need to hydrate and coffee does not count.” He said in response to Tony’s look. Tony huffed but obligingly drank the juice. Bruce ruffled his hair and wandered to the buffet.

Both Steve and Thor were eating, which, Tony thought, was hardly surprising given their bodies’ caloric needs. He assumed that they would look to feed him when they were no longer in danger of fainting from lack of sustenance. Tony leaned against Clint and looked hopefully at the coffee cup that Natasha still held. His pleading look apparently worked, because she immediately held it to his lips and let him take a long swallow. He happily alternated between bites from Clint and sips from Natasha, along with a second glass of juice from Bruce, until a turn of his head caused a sharp pain.

“Steve!” he heard Natasha call, “Tony is in pain.” She sounded concerned which was a change from how she usually felt about him. Tony felt an odd sense of satisfaction when the Alpha came over. It was as if Steve’s actions fed a sense of rightness in Tony. With the lassitude of the Alpha chemicals taking over again, Tony settled against Clint and fell asleep.

When he awoke, it turned out that everyone else was asleep. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one exhausted by induction. They were all curled into what Tony could not help terming “a cuddle pile” with him in the middle. He sniffed the air curiously, trying to decide if the changes that he had noticed last night were still around. Yes, he could smell that Clint was withdrawn and unhappy – at least he smelled wrong somehow. Tony was conscious of a need to correct that scent and make it happy – something that would make Clint feel a part of…and Tony had a wonderful idea, an awful, wonderful idea. It made him giggle which roused Natasha.

She looked at him curiously, “What are you planning?”

“Oh, I was just thinking of some housekeeping issues.” They were speaking softly, but Tony figured that  the rest of the Pack would hear, “So, I know that Steve told Fury that the Pack would be in seclusion for two weeks and Fury will undoubtedly assume that the Pack has a new Omega. But I am not comfortable about him knowing that it’s me.” Natasha cocked her head questioningly, but Tony glanced at Steve’s face and saw the Alpha was in agreement, so he hastened on with his plan, “Anyway, Fury thought the Omega would be Clint, right? So we have a little bit of misdirection and some time for all of us to adjust before dealing with Fury.”

“I am echoing Natasha, what are you planning, Tony?” asked Bruce, a little apprehensively.

“Well, a new Omega wouldn’t leave the Tower, right? And a Pack would never leave the Omega alone so soon after induction – so what if Clint stayed with me after seclusion? Fury will assume that Clint is the new Omega and that you left me with him since Fury and I get along soooo well.” Tony was pleased with himself. This plan would kill two birds with one stone. They would delay Fury finding out that Tony was the Omega (mainly so that Tony could see his face when he found out and that couldn’t happen for at least 3 months) and Clint would be given the prominent position of guarding the new Omega. Tony sneaked a glance at Steve.

“That’s a good idea, Tony. Clint, would you be willing to stay with Tony?” Way to go Steve! Tony patted himself on the back mentally for having such a clever Alpha and then mentally smacked himself for being such an Omega. He was going to have to watch out for these Omega brain thoughts. They seemed to be horribly sappy so far.

Clint was hesitant, but the Pack was more than happy to convince him. Natasha thoughtfully pointed out that it would allow him to duck out of any SHIELD debriefings. Thor assured him that having such a mighty scout as Clint would be a great advantage if someone should try and attack. Even Bruce pointed out that Clint would make a far better guard than him. “The Big Guy may be invulnerable, but I do have a tendency to lose myself in my work.”

“You can bake for me!” crowed Tony. Clint was an amazing baker and could gather the whole Pack in the kitchen to fight over who got to be first to eat what was coming out of the oven. Tony suddenly realized he could probably claim first dibs permanently now. He sniffed the air – oh yes, definitely happier. And was that pride he was sensing from Steve? As Natasha held a fresh mug of coffee to his lips, he caught a glimpse of gratitude in her eyes and definitely a happy note to her scent. Tony snuggled shamelessly into the middle of the Avenger cuddle pile; after all, an Omega should be affectionate with the Pack.


End file.
